Cat & Mouse
by Kathryn.G.Brown
Summary: Kathryn has been given a new assignment that will test her detective skills and no one is above suspicion. A follow on from my previous stories.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer - I do not own any of the Star Trek content - This is written not for profit and just for fun. **

Kathryn Janeway stepped off the transporter pad to be greeted by a very stiff Commander Leonard. Leonard, a Starfleet adjutant at home in an office and more than comfortable in Starfleet Headquarters. Leonard greeted Kathryn with an emotionless, "Welcome back Admiral."

"It's good to be back." Kathryn strode out of the transporter room with the Commander at her side.

"We received your reports Admiral, we see that the Romulans have agreed to allow passage through their space."

Kathryn nodded, "It was a hollow gesture given the fact that they can't effectively stop us."

"The report detailed your difficulties..."

Kathryn stopped walking and faced the Commander in the corridor, "That is an understatement Commander. Three weeks of talks, the Senator agrees to it in principal, it goes to the Continuing Committee, and the Praetor denies the request!" Kathryn throws her arms up in the air, and carries on walking towards her office with the Commander no trailing behind.

"Admiral," Leonard called after Kathryn, "Admiral Paris asked that I give you this." Leonard handed her a PADD.

* * *

A heavily pregnant Seven of Nine sat at the dining table of her close friend and assistant. Alenis Nerys placed a plate of stew in front of Seven, "Is Kathryn back from her talks today Seven?"

"Kathryn returned today, She should be home tomorrow evening." Seven nodded with a sigh.

Nerys grinned and teased, "You don't seem happy at the prospect of the return of your wife?"

"I am happy to see my wife, it is the prospect of the return of the frustrated Vice Admiral that is unwelcome."

Nerys sat and patted Seven's arm, "Has she had any joy in getting a transfer to something more suitable for her?"

Seven shook her head, "It appears Starfleet are as inefficient as ever."

* * *

Kathryn was raging, she reached her office to read a communication from Admiral Paris. The message simply read, _"Report to my office when you receive this, you are required for a new assignment."_ This was the limit, Kathryn had been promised leave. Angrily Kathryn stormed into the waiting area outside Admiral Paris's office. The stiff Commander Leonard looked up from his desk, "Hello again Admiral." The Commander gave a false smile.

"Is the Admiral in?" Kathryn pointed at the office door.

Leonard irritated her, she was sure he knew her leave had been cancelled and was silently enjoying every minute. The Commander looked at his console and then looked back up, "Yes he is available now."

Kathryn paced up to the door chime and jabbed it with her finger, biting down on her molars and stretching out her neck in an attempt to calm her anger while she waited for admittance. "Come." The disembodied voice came through the door and Kathryn strode in. "Ah Kathryn," Owen smiled as he stood, oblivious to the woman's rage, "I have a surprise for you."

"So I see Sir" Kathryn held up the PADD in her hand, "I thought you agreed my leave."

Admiral Paris motioned for Kathryn to sit on the sofa in his office and continued seriously, "I am sorry about that Kathryn but I have a proposition for you that I think will make the cancelled leave worth it..."

* * *

Kathryn bounded up the steps to the home that she shared with Seven. They had decided to settle on Mars given that it was a relatively short shuttle commute for Kathryn to Earth. They felt that as Kathryn could be called away at moments notice and they were starting a family it made sense to live close to Seven's work at Daystrom.

Kathryn opened the door and Seven was already stood in the hall waiting for her, "Hello honey." Kathryn paused to look Seven up and down, "Wow that baby bump is really big now." Kathryn flashed a full grin and put her bag down moving to stroke Seven's stomach. Moving her hand up Kathryn stroked Seven's cheek and reached up to give her a lingering kiss.

Breaking off the kiss Seven smiled at Kathryn, "She has grown by another 3.5% since you left."

"She must be taking after you, going to be tall." Kathryn held Seven's hand and led her through to sit in the living room. Turning to face Seven she looked serious, "I have something to tell you."

Seven's smile dropped, she knew her wife well enough to know immediately what was coming next, "Kathryn you gave me your word you would be taking leave."

Kathryn held her hand up to stall Seven, "I know and I was as angry as you, believe me honey." Seven raised her eyebrow in disbelief, "This is good news..."

"I fail to see how Kathryn." Seven pulled her hand from Kathryn's and clasped her hands in her lap.

Realising that it was probably best to get straight to the point Kathryn carried on, "I have been offered and accepted an attachment. I will be in charge of research and development."

"How is this good news? I am 38 weeks pregnant Kathryn and you choose now to cancel 3 months leave!" Seven kept her voice level but there was no mistaking her anger.

"It means I will be able to relocate to Mars." Kathryn smiled hopeful that Seven would realise why she had accepted the her leave being cancelled.

Seven frowned, "Then will you be jointly running the Daystrom Facility?"

"Yes Owen Paris agreed that I could move the Starfleet interests from Galor IV to Mars." Kathryn shifted in her seat closer to Seven and rested her hand on her knee, "I will be able to exercise my mind with some science again instead of being embroiled in politics."

Seven's features remained pensive, "So you will be my superior again?"

"Yes but not directly, I will work with Daystrom and..."

Seven abruptly stood interrupting, "Unacceptable Kathryn! Not only have you cancelled your leave but I will also be your subordinate again. You are thoughtless and selfish." Pregnant and hormone fueled Seven uncharacteristically burst into tears and bolted for the door. Kathryn tracked Seven's progress and was about to speak when Seven gave the parting shot, "Do not follow me."

Kathryn threw her self back in to the sofa and rubbed her brow muttering to herself, "Well that went well..."

* * *

Seven walked into the bar which was located off the plaza, not far from the house she shared with Kathryn. The bar was run by Kath Clegg, a striking human female who was in her mid 30's, slim, tall, short dark hair, and always stylishly dressed. Seven walked over to the bar where Kath was holding court with three Klingon men, the men were laughing raucously along with Kath.

Spying Seven Kath excused herself and walked out from behind he bar to greet her, "Hello darling, I didn't expect you in tonight, I thought the Admiral was home today?"

"The Admiral is home and that is why I am not!"

Kath shook her head and pulled Seven to a quieter area at the end of the bar, "She's only just landed that must be a record?!" Kath pulled out a bar stool and encouraged the heavily pregnant woman to sit, as she stood leaning a hand on the bar next to her, "So you thought you'd come here and really piss her off?" Kath grinned and raised her eyebrows.

Seven raised her chin at the accusation, "That was not my intention!" Kath remained unconvinced raising her eyebrows a little further in disbelief. Finally Seven shifted a little under the scrutiny and gave a weak defence, "I came out without a coat, it seemed sensible to come inside... I was... cold."

Kath gave a half laugh, "Ha, you'll have to better than that darling!" Kath continued in a teasing tone, "You know your wife doesn't like you and I being alone."

Seven felt herself relax at her friend's teasing and gave a small smile, "My wife has good reason, you overtly make sexual advances towards me whether we are alone or not."

Kath laughed, "Well what can I say, the Admiral has good taste..." Kath rested her hand on Seven's back and lent in, "So why are you here Seven?"

Seven frowned, "Kathryn has had her leave cancelled."

"Oh, not good"

"No it is not good, however not totally unexpected."

Kathy looked serious, "I can see why you would be angry."

"That is not all." Seven shifted to look at Kath, "Kathryn is now the head of Research and Development."

Kath nodded, "What does that mean for you?"

Seven's voice broke a little as she replied, "Kathryn is now Starfleet's representative working with Daystrom."

"and that's a bad thing because?"

"Kathryn will be my superior." Seven answered curtly.

Kath grinned, "Why is that bad, is the Admiral such a slave driver?"

Seven shook her head, "She is not, however I enjoy being her equal." Kath laughed causing Seven to glare at her, "Clearly my situation amuses you?"

Kath turned to lean her back against the bar and face Seven, "I am not amused, I just don't get what you're problem is. Kathryn's been miserable in her job, which has made you miserable, now she has a chance to do something she really likes, something right on your doorstep and you're still miserable."

"You believe I am wrong to be annoyed?"

"I believe your hormones are raging and you are understandably upset about her leave being cancelled, but I don't see why you'd have a problem with her being your boss. It's not as if you haven't worked together before, and she can't be such an ogre if after working with her you still got married?"

Seven nodded, "She is not an ogre." Seven sat trying to reason with herself, "I have merely enjoyed being Kathryn's equal."

"Seven you are about to give birth to a baby, your baby and Kathryn's baby, you don't get much more equal than that!"

"Perhaps I have been a little irrational."

"A little," Kath moved a stray piece of Seven's hair and tucked it be hind her ear, "but has anyone told you how beautiful you are when you're irrational?"

Seven smirked, "They have not but I have told you that flirting is futile."

Kath laughed, "No flirting is fun, but I suspect you need to go and eat some humble pie at home." Kath patted Seven's leg.

Seven stood up and nodded, "Thank you for your advice."

"Any time darling." Kath flashed a broad smile at Seven. Kath watched as Seven made her way out the bar and shouted across, "SHE COMES IN, DOESN'T BUY A DRINK AND LEAVES WITHOUT EVEN A KISS!"


	2. Chapter 2

Seven stood with her arms folded and chuckled catching a frantic Kathryn's attention, "Why the hell does this thing never attach when I'm running late?"

Seven walked forward and took Kathryn's insignia from her and pinned it to her collar, "You should not be so easily distracted." Seven grinned leaning in to kiss her.

"Your fault." Kathryn smiled and then frowned looking around her again.

"You put it on the dresser." Seven pointed at the coffee cup on the dresser.

Kathryn beamed, walked over picking it up, taking a swig before crossing back over, and handed the cup back to Seven, "What would I do without you?" Kathryn stretched up and pecked Seven on the lips, "Bye honey."

"Goodbye Kathryn, I love you."

Kathryn smiled, "Love you too, I better go before I'm late on my first day."

* * *

Walking into her office Kathryn smiled at the hot cup of coffee waiting for her on her desk. Calling back over her shoulder, "Thank you Nerys."

"You're welcome." Seven's assistant smiled and waved as she headed to lab office she shared with Seven and Dr Andrew Mawer.

Sitting at the her desk Kathryn looked at her console, and opened up a securely encrypted message from her aide Lieutenant Commander Liam James. Kathryn had been pleased that Liam had chose to remain as her aide despite his promotion, the two had developed an excellent working relationship.

_To: Vice Admiral Janeway_

_From: Lt. Cmdr. James_

_Admiral,_

_I have checked with the Captain, I will arrive with you tomorrow, (apologies for the delay). Industrial espionage - certainly an interesting assignment from Starfleet._

A bleep form the intercom broke Kathryn from her work, "Yes Ensign?"

A young disembodied voice spoke, "B'Elanna Torres here to see you Sir." Kathryn frowned at the "Sir" but responded pleasantly, "Show her in Ensign."

Kathryn stood and moved out from behind her desk to greet B'Elanna, "Hello B'Elanna." Kathryn motioned with her hand for B'Elanna to sit down on the sofa located over from Kathryn's desk, "Thank you Ensign." Kathryn nodded at the young Bajoran in dismissal.

B'Elanna sat, and Kathryn sat in a chair next to her, "B'Elanna thank you for doing this."

"Well the chance to work on the most advanced engineering project is not really one I could refuse, even if it was at short notice." B'Elanna smiled.

Kathryn lent closer to B'Elanna, "Well there is a little more to this favour I'm afraid that I couldn't detail without a secure comm link."

"Am I not going to like this?"

"Perhaps, but I hope you will still assist me." Kathryn held B'Elanna's gaze to gauge her response, when she nodded Kathryn continued, "Starfleet security has intelligence to suggest that technical data is being sold on to equip Cardassian's with transwarp technology." Kathryn paused to allow B'Elanna to digest the information.

"But that's ridiculous, why would a race that has been set back years focus on stealing transwarp technology?"

"I don't think I need to explain to you that the Cardassian's can be very mercenary at times, Starfleet believes that the intention is to deploy the fleet in search of worlds rich in natural minerals."

"The Delta Quadrant?"

"Perhaps." Kathryn stood and walked over to the replicator, "Would you like a drink?" B'Elanna shook her head and Kathryn replicated herself another coffee. Mug in hand she walked over and perched on the edge of her desk, "The Delta Quadrant is a possibility, the indications are they are looking for civilisations unable to repel an attack."

B'Elanna gave a bitter laugh, "Some things never change."

Kathryn walked back over and sat in front of B'Elanna putting her hand briefly on her forearm, "B'Elanna I need someone I can trust, who is an excellent engineer..."

"And has an axe to grind with the Cardassians." B'Elanna almost spat.

"I assure you I'm not exploiting that B'Elanna."

"There must be engineers who are actually in Starfleet?"

"There are and if you can't help me I have a few in mind, but I would rather have a known quantity. The engineering is as important as uncovering the espionage network that trying to steal it." Kathryn walked back over and sat back in her seat, sipped her coffee, then added, "I want the best B'Elanna and that's you."

B'Elanna laughed a little embarrassed and shook her head, "You give a hard sell." Kathryn gave a small smile and shrugged. "So am I on the team until Seven is back from maternity?"

"No you're on the team full stop, Seven doesn't and mustn't know the full reason I am posted here."

"I'm not sure I follow."

"I don't want anyone to know because we don't know who is leaking the information."

"But you can't suspect Seven?"

"I don't." Kathryn was short in her response, "But I want this doing properly, need to know B'Elanna."

"Need to know." B'Elanna nodded.

"So are you in or out?"

B'Elanna paused for a moment, "I'm in."

* * *

Inside what was effectively a shack at the foot of Mount Sharp on Mars, Kath Clegg crouched down to pull at some flooring. With some effort the heavy metal lifted and she struggled slide it over falling back onto her backside, "SHIT!". She stood and brushed herself off, then crouched again over a communication array buried in the floor.

Hitting a few buttons the array came into life and eventually a male voice barked, "You're late."

Unperturbed Kathy replied, "Klingon cargo ship, the bar has to make money..." Kathy shrugged, "Anyway I thought you should know Janeway is now the head of Research and Development here."

"She's pregnant?" The male appeared surprised.

"No Vice Admiral Janeway, I thought you should know."


	3. Chapter 3

Kathryn descended the stairs with coffee in hand looking over the living room to where Seven stood, raising her coffee in triumph, "See all ready this morning with time to spare." Kathryn crossed them room and gave Seven a lingering kiss.

"Congratulations Kathryn." Seven smiled.

"Love you." Kathryn gave Seven another quick kiss and then bent her head to Seven's stomach "And love you."

Kathryn left for work and Seven went into kitchen to be greeted by Kathryn's lovingly hand prepared packed lunch forgotten on the dining table, "Ready with time to spare and no meal for lunch."

* * *

Kathryn walked into her office where Liam and B'Elanna were waiting for her, "Good morning"

"Morning Admiral" Both replied.

"Okay so this is a fast briefing, Dr Brahms will be showing us around shortly." Kathryn sat at the head of the table, "There have been no transmissions intercepted within the last few days." Kathryn looked over at her former Chief Engineer, "B'Elanna I want you to focus on engineering, but just keep your eyes open for anything suspicious."

"What's my story if anyone asks why I'm suddenly on the project?"

"The truth, but not the whole truth." Kathryn grinned, "I heard I was to be posted to Research and Development and so I asked for the best engineer I know to join the team."

"Okay" B'Elanna sighed not totally convinced.

"Liam I need you to keep your ear to the ground in the administration departments. Both of you should treat this as you would any new job or posting, learn the ropes and get settled in." Both nodded as the door chime signaled that it was time for their tour of the facility.

"Come" Kathryn called out, Dr Brahms walked in closely followed by Nerys. Kathryn stood up to greet the women, "Morning ladies." Kathryn crossed the room to shake Leah Brahms hand, "Thank you for making the time to give us a tour Doctor."

"Well we can't have the Head of Research and Development getting lost."

Kathryn noted Dr Brahms slightly unwelcoming tone but kept her response cheerful, "Definitely not." Kathryn smiled making her introductions, "Dr Leah Brahms, Alenis Nerys this is my aide Lieutenant Commander Liam James" Liam smiled and nodded, "this is B'Elanna Torres, formerly my Chief Engineer on Voyager."

"I've heard a lot about you B'Elanna."

"Likewise Dr Brahms." The two women were polite but the atmosphere was awkward.

Kathryn interrupted, "So where is first on the tour Doctor?"

"Well actually I hope you don't mind but as we haven't had any time to prepare I have asked Nerys to show your aide around the administration wing whilst I show you and B'Elanna around the development labs."

Kathryn gave a polite smile, "That is fine Doctor, shall we begin? I know your time is precious."

B'Elanna smiled to herself as she followed the women out. There was not a hint of challenge in Kathryn's voice, B'Elanna knew her former commanding officer well enough, the Admiral was already gently trying to warm the frosty Doctor, and win her round.

* * *

Out in the administration wing Nerys was getting along great with Liam, the two seemed to have a natural rapport. "This is communications Liam." Nerys motined with her hand taking in a large room with various consoles. A couple of the operatives sitting nearest the door acknowledged Liam recognising that he was been given the guided tour.

"It's pretty big for comms."

"It needs to be, we're not just dealing with communications for the facility here, we've got to have links across the Federation." Nerys walked purposefully across the room to a console with Liam in tow, "See here, this is linked to the Midas Array, we can communicate with vessels almost anywhere to give technical assistance." Nerys smiled at Liam, "Actually this was one of the suggestions made by Starfleet following Admiral Janeway's report about her experiences on Voyager." Nerys waved her hand over the console, "This is the result, better communication for real-time technical assistance."

Liam seized the chance to do some digging,"If I need to send secure transmissions which console will I need?"

"That's right next door here." Nerys pointed to the neighbouring console, "I am cleared to pass secure message so you can always hand PADDs to me if you're busy and need something sending."

"Thank you." Liam smiled filing the information for reference.

* * *

Seven just could not resist, she had come into the facility with the intention of bringing Kathryn her lunch, but here she stood, in the office she shared with Andrew and Nerys working. Finding Kathryn out of her office she figured that it could not to any harm just to catch up a little.

"What do you think you're doing!" Liam jumped slightly at Nerys's outburst, he had not figured such a stern voice could come from such a seemingly friendly person.

Seven's hand froze over the touch screen, she knew she had been caught in the act, "Kathryn forgot her lunch..."

"Is this the office of your wife?" Nerys's was just getting into full swing now. Liam, realising from Seven's response that this was normal behaviour between her and her assistant grinned, and decided to enjoy the show.

"It is not, however..."

Nerys cut her friend off, "However, to quote an Earth expression you thought while the cats away the mice will play correct?" Nerys put her hands on her hips daring Seven to disagree.

Seven raised her chin to argue but knew she was beat, "I was merely catching up whilst waiting for the Admiral." Seven deliberately used Kathryn's title, mindful that she was in the workplace, and speaking in front of Kathryn's aide.

"Rubbish!" Nerys was having none of it, "This office is _CLOSED_ Dr Janeway as well you know. Andrew is on three months leave and you." At this Nerys softened and pointed to Seven's large baby bump, "are fit to drop at any moment."

Both women exchanged a smile signalling a truce, "I am not ready to _drop _as you put it for another 11.5 days according to the Doctor."

"Ha!" Nerys walked over to pick up Kathryn's lunch and take Seven's arm to lead her out of the office, "Trust me I've given birth, I don't care what that Doctor says, you're fit to drop!" Seven looked over at Liam with such an expression of defeat it was comical, and he could not help but laugh.

* * *

"This is ridiculous!" Dr Brahms raged. B'Elanna understood the frustration and decided that she was warming to the Doctor by the moment.

A very flustered man shouted up, "We're sorry Doctor, the hydraulics have gone. The safety brake will hold you all there, but it's going to take a little time to fix the lines to get you down." Kathryn found herself biting the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing.

Leaning over to shout down to the man Dr Brahms let fly again, "Perhaps if your staff weren't so awe struck by our celebrity guests, and were watching what they were doing we wouldn't be stuck up here." Leah stood up straight and let out a long calming breath muttering to no one in particular, "I can't believe they ran into the hydraulic line."

Kathryn allowed a few moments of silence for Dr Brahms calm down a little before deciding to address the issues between them, "Dr Brahms," Kathryn paused waiting for Leah to face her, "I am sorry that my appointment was at such short notice."

"It happens." Leah attempted to wave off the conversation. B'Elanna turned to look over the side of the lift in an attempt to give the women some degree of privacy.

"Well I want to reassure you it happened because I wanted it to." Kathryn dared to reach out and touch the hostile woman's forearm to get her full attention, "I'm a scientist not a politician, the only reason I'm here is because I want to be close for my family, and to get back to science. This isn't because Starfleet questions your abilities."

Leah let out a breath and gave an embarrassed smile, "I supposed I have been a little cold an defensive."

"Perhaps a little." Kathryn gave a full smile and turned on the Janeway charm, "But B'Elanna will tell you I have some experience with both cold and defensive women."

Realising it was safe to turn and join the conversation B'Elanna added, "It's easier to give in now Doctor." B'Elanna nodded, "As for me, I just want to work, I don't do power trips, or politics. The only threat you have from me is my temper."

"I suspect you may meet your match there" Leah laughed and finally the atmosphere seemed to start to clear.

"Well I think you have been amazingly restrained considering." B'Elanna smiled, "I guess this is the down side of having a transport dampening field, protects new technology from being stolen, but leaves us stranded."

* * *

Liam, Nerys, and Seven headed into Kathryn's office. The three were chatting about the new appointment, and how they might all be working with each other when Seven and Andrew returned to work. As Seven got along side the sofa she stopped dead and reached out to grab the back with one hand and her stomach with the other.

"Are you okay Seven?" Nerys looked on in concern.

Seven took a deep breath and remained bent double staring at the floor, "I am in pain."

"Seven what kind of pain?" Nerys mentally chastised herself, stupid question, she knew fine well what was happening.

"Nerys!" Liam exclaimed in shock, "Seven's waters have broken."

"No" Seven growled out in pain, "This should not be happening yet."

"Looks like baby Janeway is as impatient as her mothers." Nerys tried to sound far more calm than she actually was, "Liam head to comms, they are expecting this and will transfer the Doctor's program to our medical facility."


End file.
